


The Online Journal of Dr. John H. Watson

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew starting an online journal about Sherlock of all people was a bad idea, but he did it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Online Journal of Dr. John H. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> -Just a brief spurt of an idea I had. Wanted to do something in the Sherlock fandom, and decided-why not do a journal of John's adventures? After all, I don't think anyone else has done it. 
> 
> -IF this becomes popular, I'll likely create a livejournal account with it, and pretend that I'm actually John Watson updating cases as entries to my livejournal. ;)

Sherlock is an ass. 

I’m sure that those of you, who know him, know also that Sherlock is an ass, and likely will never change from being one. For those that don’t know him, but will soon come to know him, they’ll figure this out for themselves. For all the rest that will likely never meet one, Sherlock Holmes, they will have to learn from this ridiculous blog that my psychiatrist suggested I try that Sherlock is an ass. 

In addition, he is my new flatmate. 

Mike introduced me to Sherlock, though I’ve no idea of who he was at the time, and Sherlock had accounted for every fact about my person-that I’d recently been in war coming home from an injury, that I had a family that was having personal troubles, and the one thing he got wrong was that Harry is my brother. (She’s my sister, actually, for those who are curious.) 

It was absolutely amazing when he did it, and I’m eager to see it again.

But then Mike said that I was looking for a flat, and Sherlock looked as though Mike were nuts. Sherlock gave information, and then I arrived to the flat the next day in the hopes of actually managing to acquire a place to stay for a while. 

The wallpaper was horrendous. The floors even worse. There are smells in the apartment that I have no idea their origins, and it appears that he keeps blood in the fridge along with the food.

However, Sherlock is bloody fascinating.

It wasn’t even a day before Sherlock got a case, and said that I could come with him if I wanted. Those weren’t the exact words; of course, it was more like rude sarcasm than anything else was. But I went anyway, because there wasn’t much else for me to do, and besides, I used to read mystery stories as a kid because I found them fascinating, in the same way that I now find Sherlock fascinating…and irritating, annoying, and a bastard too boot. He doesn’t particularly care that the dead person was once a live person. He doesn’t care that the others on the force call him ‘freak’ and ‘weirdo’. He doesn’t seem to care about humans in general, except…he DOES care, because while he might not show it, I’ve seen him work to save a person’s life.  
At personal risk of his own.

Sherlock is an enigma that I’m positive I’ll never solve, I’ll bet my own life on it. Sherlock has the sense of…rationality that’s difficult to find in anyone these days.  
Besides, I found this out through our first case together.

The case we received from Lestrade was one that seemed like a true puzzle for Sherlock: dead woman decked up in a pink raincoat, in the middle of a bare ancient looking room, with little details left behind from her killer(s). Sherlock believes it’s only just one person that killed her. She wasn’t shot, or stabbed, or strangled even, it’s a rather odd case, I’ll say so myself. There are barely indications that there was even anyone else in the room with her at the time, but Sherlock spotted a handful of details that I can’t give out just yet, because it’s still an ongoing investigation. 

Sherlock went on a merry run for clues in the streets, searching for the missing item that the dead woman supposedly had. I tried to follow, but damn is that fellow quick. Eventually, I caught up to him at the flat, and he in turn told me to follow him so that we could catch the killer in action. Of course I went, I couldn’t let him rush off into danger without someone to help, now could I?

We went to a restaurant, where of course yet more people were convinced that I was “with” Sherlock, and that we were dating. I asked Sherlock if he was dating anyone, but he appeared to think that I was asking him out, of which I wasn’t. Not at all. ASS.

We then spotted the cab with the killer, and it turned out to be the cab driver. Sherlock was blabbering about “how clever, really, because no one suspects a cab driver, because he services people around, people are supposed to be able to trust cab drivers” and I actually agree with him on that point. He then jumped up from the table, threw some champagne onto his face, and went running out towards the cab, pretending to be drunk. It was then that I realized-Sherlock was going to be the cab driver’s next victim. If I didn’t do something, the cab driver would wind up killing Sherlock-if only because Sherlock knew too much about the case!

I dashed off, trying to figure out where the cab driver could take Sherlock. I called Lestrade and had him send a group of people to the apartment where-after almost an hour of searching-I found them. Sherlock looked to be entranced by the cab driver, and then out of nowhere, just when I was thinking about dashing in to save Sherlock-someone killed the cab driver, by shooting him-a bullet to the heart.

The cab driver appeared to die instantly, and Sherlock was saved though he was furious because he didn’t know which pill would’ve killed him (or the cab driver) and I was relieved that Sherlock had been saved, despite the mysterious assassination on the cab driver.  
Later, Sherlock told me that it was because someone named ‘Moriarty’ had a sniper kill him for knowing too much.

It was all pretty unbelievable, overall, but I was just glad that Sherlock was all right.  
And I also figured out that the mysterious person, that I forgot to mention earlier in the blog, who had threatened me if I so much as harmed Sherlock, was actually Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft Holmes.

And here I thought that the man was actually dangerous.

ASS.

**Author's Note:**

> -So begins the detailed journal of one Dr. John H. Watson and his adventures with Sherlock Holmes. I tried to add in as much detail as possible, and I apologize for any incorrect grammar and spelling errors. I don’t know if I’ll do another chapter or not. If this becomes popular, then I’ll create a blog on livejournal for people to follow.  
> Cheers,  
> Lady Penn.


End file.
